Abraham Lincoln
Abraham Lincoln was a 19th century Human politician who served as the 16th President of the United States of America. As one of his duties as president, he served as the Commander-in-Chief of the Union Army from 1861 until 1865 during his country's civil war. ( ) After Jonathan Archer restored a damaged timeline, Abraham Lincoln signing a document could be seen in the time stream as the timeline realigned itself. ( ) A photograph of Lincoln was scanned by the Talosians as they reviewed the library computer files on board in 2254. ( ) As a boy, Lincoln grew up using a , was accomplished at wrestling, and became well developed as an experienced backwoodsman. ( ) The painting entitled First Reading of the Emancipation Proclamation of President Lincoln, depicting an image of Abraham Lincoln surrounded by his Cabinet members, Salmon P. Chase, Gideon Welles, Caleb B. Smith, William H. Seward, and Montgomery Blair during the first reading of the Emancipation Proclamation in 1862, was contained in the library computer aboard the Enterprise. A second image overlaid the painting representing Lincoln's signature of the document. These images were also flashed on the viewscreen when the Talosians scanned the Enterprise computer in 2254. ( ) Scenes from Lincoln's election victory were among the images of Human history on Earth displayed by the Guardian of Forever. Contained in these images were voters carrying signs that read such slogans as: "Lincoln Wins!", "Lincoln and Liberty", and "Old Abe Lincoln: Came Out of the Wilderness." ( ) Lincoln was a personal hero of James T. Kirk. In 2269, the encountered an while in orbit of Excalbia, created by the Excalbians to help their understanding of the Human concepts of "good" and "evil." After witnessing that Lincoln's "death", Kirk felt he understood something of what Earth had to endure before achieving "final peace". ( ) Paintings depicting portraits of both President Lincoln and Surak were hung in the 's officers' mess in 2293. ( ) When Berlinghoff Rasmussen made clear that he couldn't tell Jean-Luc Picard about the future, he compared the captain's situation to that of Abraham Lincoln, who might have changed his theater plans had he known what lay ahead of him. ( ) Gallery File:Abraham Lincoln, time stream.jpg|Lincoln in the time stream, seen in 2154 File:Abraham Lincoln portrait.jpg|A portrait of Lincoln, seen in 2293 Appendices Background information A matte painting created for a deleted scene from featured Lincoln's face on Mount Rushmore monument. The script of the episode describes Li Nalas as having "a quiet self-effacing Abraham Lincoln/Gary Cooper charisma." Abraham Lincoln served as a visual inspiration for the look for David Warner's character of Chancellor Gorkon in . According to Richard Snell, "[Meyer|Nick [Meyer ]] told me, 'When people look at Gorkon, I want their brain cells to go, "Abe Lincoln, because he's the savior of this race.'" The resemblance is almost subliminal. Warner's face was actually pretty conducive to Abe's distinctive beard and eyebrows. In fact, there's also a tie-in on set during one of the sequences where they're having a formal stated dinner, and you see a portrait of Lincoln on the wall." (Charting the Undiscovered Country: The Making of Trek VI, p. 91) Kirk and the Enterprise crew encountered Abraham Lincoln again in the Gold Key comic book story "The Legacy of Lazarus". According to the , Abraham Lincoln was born in 1809. External links * * * Biography of Abraham Lincoln * * de:Abraham Lincoln fr:Abraham Lincoln Category:Humans Category:US presidents Category:Deleted and unused material in background